


Laotong

by Penguiduck



Series: Beautiful Words [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, One-Shot, Reader-Insert, Sisters, Words that don't translate to English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguiduck/pseuds/Penguiduck
Summary: Laotong(Chinese)— (n) a friendship bonding two girls together for eternity as kindred sistersShe is half of your heart.
Relationships: Lucina & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Lucina & Reader
Series: Beautiful Words [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595521
Kudos: 7





	Laotong

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Beautiful Words series. I take words from other languages that have no direct translation to English and write a short interpretive reader-insert piece. There will be a variety of pairings -- romantic, platonic, family, everything. Suggestions or words that strike you as interesting are always welcome. I do love a challenge.
> 
> I LOVE Lucina. I think she's such a lovely character who wants to save the world but faces so many insecurities at the same time. <3

Laotong _(Chinese >_ — (n) a friendship bonding two girls together for eternity as kindred sisters

There is a feeling that overcomes you when you see her, a protective instinct that makes you want to watch her, even from a distance, if only to make sure that she is safe and happy.

Time is a funny thing, a dimension that allows people to traverse through a medium that otherwise seems impossible. She came to you through time, divulging a secret so potent that you wonder how her choice will impact the not-so-distant future. You are not worried, however, as the present is safe from destruction, pried away from the clutches of the reaper and the darkness with which he once threatened the world.

You are safe, and your companions are safe — thanks only Lucina and her quick thinking. 

She had come from the future to protect her parents, to ensure victory for her bloodline and the nation upon which her ancestors thrived. 

Her courage makes your heart swell with pride, and although you are women from different times, you know that no matter the circumstances, your friendship will outlast any divergence in dimension or purpose. Fate is often fickle, you know, but if Fate was so kind as to bring both of you together, then you have no complaints.

You stood by her side when your troop defeated the Fell Dragon, bringing peace to a world that only you knew at the time — Lucina was selfless and returned to see that Ylisse protected for generations to come. You shed blood together, your calloused hands clasped in one another's as you pulled her from her knees to scout through the carnage. But with the war came victory, and that was the end of pain and suffering.

Now, there are brighter things to look toward. Each of you have your families, your goals and ambitions. However, the bond that you and Lucina have is unlike any other. You share laughter and tears, joys and sorrows. There is nothing that you wouldn't trust her with, nor her with you. Your families are close, and your children are the best of friends. You and Lucina ride together in the mornings on horseback, racing with the wind and beneath the blue of the sky. Some afternoons, you will spar with one another, brandishing your swords in a furious, yet compassionate, fight. Lucina has much business in the court, and you help her in any way you can. Her frustrations are yours, and your sadness is hers. You teach each other lessons that are not so easily learned.

The both of you have a bond like those of parents and children or sisters, friends or lovers.

What stroke of fortune decided to bring you two together?

You do not know, but you do understand the meaning of devotion, of friendship, and how these true affinities will endure war, bloodshed, and even the erosion of time itself.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to draw your attention to my raffle to thank those who have left or will leave future comments on my works: [An Expression of Thanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227408/chapters/47937112). If you like raffles and enjoy having your fanfiction requests fulfilled, take a look. ;) I encourage you to check it out! This occurs monthly, so there is always an open raffle.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://penguiduck.tumblr.com/) for updates and insight on my writing process!  
> Friend me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/ypdii) if you want to chat!


End file.
